Self-retracting lifelines are well known in the art of fall protection safety equipment for use by workers performing tasks during which there is a risk a fall may occur. Self-retracting lifelines generally include a housing containing a drum around which a cable, rope, webbing, or other suitable lifeline is wound. The drum is spring biased to pay out cable as tension pulling the cable is applied and to retract any of the cable that has been unwound from the drum as the tension on the cable is reduced or released. The housing also includes a brake assembly for stopping rotation of the drum when the cable suddenly unwinds from the drum at a rate greater than a predetermined maximum angular velocity.
A self-retracting lifeline is typically connected to a support structure within the vicinity the worker is performing the task, and the end of the cable is typically connected to a safety harness worn by the worker. The support structure may include one or more structures. The cable is easily drawn out of the self-retracting lifeline housing as the worker moves away from the device, and the cable is automatically drawn back into the housing as the worker moves toward the device. Should a fall occur, the brake assembly within the device is automatically engaged by a centrifugal clutch assembly, which gradually and quickly stops the worker's fall by gradually and quickly stopping the rotation of the drum. As the rotation of the drum is stopped, additional cable is prevented from being paid out of the housing to stop the fall of the worker.
Some tasks require the worker to move from one work area to another work area a distance greater than the length of the self-retracting lifeline's cable. In such instances, workers typically use what is termed “twin leg” shock-absorbing lanyards because the lanyards include two lifelines. The two lifelines allow the worker to move from one work area to another work area without being disconnected from the support structure because at least one of the two lifelines is connected to the support structure thus protecting the worker should a fall occur. More specifically, the first lifeline is connected to the support structure while the second lifeline is disconnected and then connected to the support structure closer to the desired work area. Then, the first lifeline is disconnected from the support structure and then connected closer to the desired work area. The disconnecting and connecting of the two lifelines is alternated in such a manner until the desired work area is reached. This is termed “100% tie-off”.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art devices and provides for a self-retracting lifeline.